my life made by me revised
by duckyquack
Summary: a drama with the inuyasha crew in a present day high school with added characters of my own to resemble some friends of mine or ppl i know who had to be added kagome gets involved with kouga when that doesn't go well will inuyasha warm her heart or will s
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha if I did I would be rich and have the hottest anime husband in the whole world! Mwhahahaha! Ok my evil laugh is done now.**

**Warning I almost everything in this chapter happened to me in August 2004 so I am not going to remember everything I said or did. So yes any ways I hope you enjoy this the next couple of chapters are basically going to be all fake but this was good opening. **

**() author's note**

**action**

"**" speaking**

'**' thinking**

**FLASHBACK to the beginning of the summer**

"Sure I would love to come spend the night at your house Yuri!" Kagome twisted the chord to the phone around her finger as she talked to her friend Yuri. "Let me just ask my mom really quick". She put down the phone and walked into the kitchen "hey mom can I spend the night at Yuri's house?" Her mother had looked irritated but agreed with simple nod.

Later on that next morning

Yuri was catching up with Kagome warning her of high school, while they talked to her friend Hojo on the phone for awhile. Kouga and Kagome seemed to hit it off nicely. When Kagome was leaving she remembered his phone number the whole way she walked across the neighborhood. When she got home sure that Yuri was not on the phone with him she summoned all her courage to call some one she barely knew. They talked over the phone frequently throughout the summer they joked and had interesting conversations. School would be starting fairly soon and Kagome asked him one day if they could meet one day.

"Kouga, when do think we will see each other? Yuri showed me a picture of you at a banquet last year but you have no idea what I look like, besides what I described to you."

Kouga thought for a moment and replied, "You have Mr. Ecraep for biology right? I will meet you in that class room first period the second day of school, ok?"

"Alright Kouga I will see you then." Kagome hung up the phone with a smile on her face, it was a fairy tale some one you have never seen before but you really like them even if it might be a creepy psycho path and you just don't know. But for Kagome she knew he would be boy friend material.

Kouga was waiting there with one of his friends named Gine (silvery in Japanese). Kagome walked into the brightly lit classroom she saw Kouga, staring trying to recognize, if it was him. She talked to him that day till the bell rang and he had to go to class. They started to hangout at school and when they saw each other in the hall they would and smile really big. He invited her to his church once (by the way Kagome is Jewish) and he told everyone there that she was going to be his future girlfriend. Which made Kagome blush.

A couple weeks later

There was a trip to a local water park for Drama, Band, and Choir. Sango was in band and played the clarinet and Kagome and Hojo were in choir. Sango and Kagome had this all worked out Sango was going to sleep over and while they were at the water park they were going to hang out with Kouga and a couple of his friends, Sango had to be there other wise Kagome would get way uncomfortable.

Of course they split up Sango and Kouga's friend Gintu went with her (Miroku has been in this story line yet) and Kouga and Kagome were on there own. Eventually everyone met up together in the lazy river, Kouga splashed Kagome playfully with the water and she giggled. Sango pulled her away for one minute to talk to her.

"Kagome, do u want Kouga to kiss you?" Sango asked her playfully.

Kagome blushed. 'It would be nice I mean every time he tried I would get scared and turn my face or something maybe Sango could give him a push.'

"Well…it would be nice, I really like him!"

So when the park was closing they were walking together, Sango tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something that made him grin. Kagome didn't notice him lagging behind because he caught up with her so fast.

"Hey Kagome do u want to kiss?" Kouga asked her confidently.

Kagome's heart sped up faster she didn't know what to say her mouth was watering and she was shaking a little inside.

"Uh sure" Kagome replied smoothly so they stopped and kissed lightly Kagome didn't feel right though she didn't notice it at the time. So they pulled apart and kissed again but pulled apart quickly.

Over the next couple weeks she noticed he flirted with a lot of other girls. It seemed to Kagome that he wasn't really into her but her body. And she didn't feel the connection anymore. But she still tried to hang on to it, 'even though we aren't going out it makes me wonder if he did ever like me at all'. That next week she found out from her friend Ame (rain in Japanese) told her he has a girl friend and she was in her geometry class. Kagome didn't believe it.

It was homecoming weekend but she had a youth group retreat and couldn't go, she hadn't talk to Kouga or any one else that whole week. Her sudden silence scared people she knew and sometimes she would tell and most times she didn't.

On the bus to the retreat

"Can I borrow your cell phone Mariah?" Mariah handed her the cell phone and Kagome dialed Kouga's number.

"Moushi Moushi this is Kouga."

"Hey Kouga it is me Kagome I was just wondering if you were going out with someone?" 'I hope my question goes unanswered.'

"O yeah I am going out with Amanda why something is wrong?" Kagome's heart ripped to pieces.

"No thanks Kouga" she hung up on him and handed back the cell phone. Small tears ran down her rosy cheeks but no one seemed to notice. 'It is really happening, why did I do it I gave up my first kiss my special moment to a stupid evil jerk!'

At the retreat many people gave her looks like who is that hot thing she heard one person say as she walked past. She wanted compliments she was heart broken and every one knows when you are heart broken you do things you will regret later. So Sunday the last day some guy got cozy up to Kagome, and kissed her with tongue they made out during the bonfire songs on the last night. And he held her and did things like kissed her neck which usually she would shudder thinking about that.

end flashback

Kagome had finally come to realize what all happened in two months as she spilled everything to her friend Miroku on the phone. He listened to her with a great concern and finally interrupted her and said "I'll call Inuyasha to come over ok?"

'I miss Miroku I wonder when he is coming back from America visiting his mom.'

So what do u think so far of my stupid pathetic life if I could I would rewrite this but I don't have a time machine so I kinda can't. Plz review I would really appreciate it. This has all been overwhelming and so I decided to write a story about it.


	2. my life made by me but not really but ki...

**I am so sorry for taking this story down and not putting it up again! I am so sorry well a lot happens A LOT! Has happened since last chapter there has been so much drama I didn't even have time to record it so sorry! So I am super duper sorry for not updating. By the way I couldn't find an Inuyasha in my life so he is just yea you get it he is not based off any one. By the way all these characters will be out of character at one time or another so sorry if you want perfection. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha if I did he would beat down all those stupid random people who hit on me constantly. **

**It was freezing cold outside Miroku had just called Inuyasha long distance over from America so he knew this was serious Kagome just doesn't flip out over some little thing. It bottles up inside her till she drives herself insane. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and looked up her number. **

"**Hey Kagome are you at home?" Inuyasha said as he walked up the concrete steps to her house. **

"**Yes why?" Kagome asked.**

"**Look out your window." He ordered.**

"**Inuyasha it is 2 am why are you calling?" she hesitated sleepily.**

"**Just do it I think you are going to like what you are going to see." He insisted.**

"**Ok," she moved from her warm bed to the window sill and looked out to see Inuyasha outside her house waving. **

**Kagome gasped and picked up the phone to her ear again, "what are you doing here?"**

"**Kagome that doesn't matter come down stairs." Inuyasha hung up the phone. **

**Kagome opened her window and looked down, her house was a two story so she was a wee bit nervous. But then noticed the god tree next to her window. She popped the screen took a deep breath and climbed out and onto a sturdy branch. As she made her way down her big night shirt got caught on a twig, luckily she had a cami on underneath of it. So she slipped off the big t-shirt and left only a cami and a pair of royal blue cheer shorts. Finally she got down to the ground. **

"**Took you long enough Kag," Inuyasha said sarcastically, "I need to talk to you Kagome can you go on a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked gently. **

"**Sure I guess..." Kagome was confused 'why does he want to go out this late at night?' **

**Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to the side walk and they began to walk around the block. **

"**So what is up Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered out as she looked at their laced fingers. **

"**Miroku called me, he told me everything. Kagome I warned you about this guy, why did you fall for such a jerk?" Inuyasha stopped and hugged her close to him. **

**Kagome leaned to him and put her head on his shoulder and cried, though she tried to be angry with him she couldn't he was being so nice to her. Inuyasha stroked her hair, "It is ok don't worry about it Kagome it's going to be taken care of first thing Monday morning." **

"**Why Monday?" Kagome asked curiously. **

"**Because it's Friday night ya idiot" Inuyasha laughed, "What did you think it was Thursday?" he kissed her on the forehead and continued to hug her.**

"**Thank you so much Inu, you always come through. Say can I maybe stay with you tonight my parents are still out of town in Europe?"**

**Inuyasha pulled away from her, "I thought you said your parents were back?" Inuyasha replied.**

"**I know but they are delayed for the weekend in France," Kagome looked in his golden eyes, "snow storm."**

"**Oh why sure but I only have one bed there is no guest room in my house, you don't mind do you?" Inuyasha slightly hoped she didn't mind.**

'**Once she is over that stupid evil jerk Kouga who is gonna get it during choir, I am going to tell Kagome how I feel about her.'**

"**Hey Kagome lets get you to my house you look frozen" Inuyasha said looking down at her perfect bare legs.**

"**Thanks so much, I owe you so much." Kagome smiled. **

**At Inuyasha's house**

"**Mom I am home!" Inuyasha called to her, "Kagome is here with me though her parents are still out of town can she stay the night?" **

**Inuyasha's mother walked into the kitchen from the living area to where her son was very loudly calling her to.**

"**Hello Kagome, of course you can stay here." She smiled at them both "But there is no extra bedroom, so can I trust you two together in the same room?" She asked.**

"**Of course you can trust us!" Kagome said in a polite manner. **

**Inuyasha started down the hallway opening the door for Kagome. **

"**Wow! Inuyasha your bed is huge!" Kagome giggled as she flopped down on it. 'I am so cold I wish I had a different shirt on. How am I going to get over Kouga when destiny is pulling me fast toward Inuyasha? I have always liked him but when he was going out with Kikyo, I kinda backed off. Maybe I will turn up the flirting, no he will think I am rebounding!' Kagome mused as she continued to shiver. **

"**here" Inuyasha threw a big t-shirt at her playfully, "you look cold, you do have a bra on underneath that right?"**

"**Yes I do, so do you want me just to change here?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yea where else you gonna go?" Inuyasha replied teasingly as he stripped his shirt off. **

**Kagome giggled "working out much lately Inuyasha?" **

**Inuyasha blushed "Yea as a matter of fact I have been why?"**

"**You look hot that's why." Kagome giggled to herself. **

"**You think so?" Inuyasha pulled down his pants to wear he was only wearing boxers. Kagome flushed as red as a cherry.**

"**Um Inuyasha please tell me you are going to have pants on." Kagome asked her eyes turned away from his rock hard abs. (A/N I promise I don't write rated R fics so don't worry this chapter never happened to me) **

"**No duh Kagome" he opened his dresser drawer and pulled on some flannel bottoms, "Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked.**

"**Yes fine just don't look!" Kagome pulled off her cami to show her black push up bra she then quickly threw on the big black t-shirt. **

**But to Inuyasha it was all in super slow motion. 'Oh my gosh!' Inuyasha thought, he didn't look away, even though she had her back turned to him.**

"**I am tired" Kagome got into the queen sized bed and snuggled under the covers, and closer to Inuyasha without realizing it. **

"**Good night Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as he turned out the lamp on his bedside table.**

"**Sweet dreams Kagome." Inuyasha whispered back and he turned and kissed her on the cheek sweetly. 'Why did I just do that I am such a loser' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself in the head. But to his surprise Kagome returned the favor. 'Crap now he totally thinks I am rebounding!' she mused. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and soon they both fell asleep.**

**Ok people good night I am sleepy after a whole day of standardized testing. Love it hate it let me know! Give me some ideas for next chapter. Here is a poll….**

**Inuyasha and Kagome go on a date**

**They get into a fight and then Inuyasha sweetly buys her dinner to make up for it**

**Please tell me **

**And thank you for reviewing me. **


	3. chapter 3 life made by me

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha and co. if I did it would be mass chaos, first I would rename the characters Kagome to Alycia and Sango to Alyssa and then I would really screw up the show by making Shippo older and ….o well you don't wanna hear the details. Hehe I do not own Inuyasha and that's the point of a disclaimer is to disclaim the thing that you wish to own but don't and stuff so yea.

Author's note : it has been a long while since I updated this story so I figure I might as well since I am going on a vacation for two weeks starting on the 25th of June.

_thinking_

"…" speaking

**Lyrics to a song (**if needed)

(DIVIDE)

Kagome woke up feeling refreshed. Inuyasha was still in a pleasant dreamy sleep, his arm had moved to Kagome's waist though hugging against his warm body. Kagome didn't even notice till she looked up and saw his lips only centimeters apart.

_well isn't this a little embarrassing, sleeping in your best friends room his arm around you waist his face pretty close to mine if his mom walked in right now she would be concluding the worst… or the best wait what am I saying it is Inuyasha I wouldn't want to kiss him now would I? _Kagome pondered.

Thinking he wouldn't wake up if she gave him a quick peck on the lips. _this is stupid why am I going to kiss him now? I mean I don't like him like that I don't think… well I guess I could test that theory. _

Kagome leaned over to the left slightly and up to where there lips were touching and she gave him a little peck on the lips that lasted a little longer than it should have and to her surprise he kissed back.

Inuyasha's point of view!

I was half awake when Kagome started blushing I could tell because the heat from the blood went to her cheeks. I went back to sleep thinking nothing of it then I feel lips on mine so pleasurable and enjoyable. I knew it was Kagome because I opened my eyes and there she was kissing me so I decided to kiss her back.

Normal point of view

Kagome seemed surprised and pulled back from the kiss but then Inuyasha just kissed her again and licked the bottom of her lip to demand entrance and she granted it to him. Their tongues explored each others. His hands ran through her hair and down her back holding her even closer to him (if it was even possible.) Kagome ran her hands all over his back. He moved his kisses on her neck down her shoulder blade, then back up to her neck. Kagome just held him tightly. He then began kiss her on the lips again and she explored his mouth passionately.

"Inuyasha" she moaned his name.

"Yes?" he said between kisses.

"I think we should stop now, I don't want to lose something I want to keep for the wedding day" Kagome said between kisses. "If you know what I mean." She continued to say.

Inuyasha looked up from kissing her neck, and she was on top of him and he nodded his head. Kagome just rolled off of him and got off of the comfortable bed. Inuyasha just lay there for a minute.

_Did that just really happen? Did Kagome and I kiss? _Inuyasha wondered.

"Inuyasha are you going to get up?" Kagome asked him playfully. Inuyasha just nodded, he got up from his spot on the bed and said "Wow".

"Wow what?" Kagome asked him. Her eyes were big and showed curiosity.

"Kagome did that just happen? We aren't dreaming are we?" Inuyasha asked her worried he would once again wake up.

"Inuyasha lets hope it wasn't a dream ok?" Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear.

He hugged her closely to him for a minute and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey I can we go to my house I kinda wanna call my mom and dad and let them know I am ok. You know just in case I missed their wake up call?" Kagome asked him.

"Yea sure but can I get dressed first?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yea I will just turn my head for the umm you know." Kagome turned around and blushed like crazy but she never heard anything drop to the ground. "Kagome I am going to go down the hall to change actually."

"O ok then." Kagome flopped on the bed again. "Just wake me up when you're done.

Inuyasha changed and came down the hall to see Kagome gone from his bed. He had a puzzled look on his face. "Kagome?" Inuyasha looked under the bed and in his closet he heard the door close behind him and he turned to see Kagome kissing him as he turned around to see who closed the door. He kissed her back passionately and pulled back from the kiss. "You Kagome have the gift of surprise did you know that?" Kagome laughed. "Of course silly." Kagome gave him another peck on the cheek.

(DIVIDE)

When they got to Kagome's house Kagome checked the answering machine. There was only one message from her mom.

"Kagome hi sweetie just calling to tell you that it turns out we are going to be staying another week or so because of the ice on the runways and everything. So I have arranged for you to stay at Inuyasha's house till we get back. It is ok with his mother but you 2 will be staying in the same room so do not abuse this trust I giving you this once. Call me when you get this. Bye sweet heart."

"Looks like you are staying at my place for a little bit." Inuyasha said to her as she dialed the number to her mom's cell phone.

Kagome got her voice mail so she left a message,

"Hey mom it is me Kagome and I was just calling to say I will miss you and you can totally trust me and Inuyasha. Well my cell phone is dieing so I am charging it for awhile so I might go hang out with some friends today so if I don't call you back right away don't be worried. Bye mom"

"I got her voice mail." Kagome stated.

"cool so what do you want to do today?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well I was going to go to the movies with Sango today actually and we were actually going to call you so do you want to come with us?" Kagome asked him.

"Nah that's ok I wanted to do something with you tonight maybe so can I pick you up at Sango's house at like 6:30 ish or so?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yea so I will see you at 6:30 ish" Kagome said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha left and she called Sango immediately as he was out of ear shot.

"o my gosh you will never guess what happened….

TO BE CONTINUED!

(DIVIDE)

Authors note: hey so did you like or hate was it worth the wait let me know I will update as soon as I get back from my trip!


End file.
